1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector, and more particularly, to a socket connector having collapsible alignment hole for readily engaging with an aligning pin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electrical connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,581,963 issued to Liao on Sep. 1, 2009 includes an insulative housing made of plastic with a plate-like shape and comprising a top surface for confronting a CPU (central processing unit) and a bottom surface for being assembled to a PCB (printed circuit board). The housing also defines alignment holes extending therethrough in a vertical direction. A plurality of spring ribs each extends into the alignment hole in a cantilevered manner with a gap between the rib and a corresponding area of an inner face of the alignment hole. As an alignment pin is inserted and engages with the rib, it pushes the rib toward the corresponding area. The alignment pin exerts a circumferential force to the spring ribs and makes the spring ribs deformed, similarly the deformation of the spring ribs exerts a counterforce to the alignment pin so that the alignment pin is securely retained within the alignment hole. However, since the spring ribs have a cantilevered configuration and may easily lose its flexibility and encountered a permanent deformation. As a result, the alignment pin can not be securely retained therein.
In view of the above, an improved electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.